Brimstone (Transformers)
Brimstone is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Cybertron Brimstone is armed with his beast mode's claws, and Cyber Key-activated blades on each of his wings (Air Knife in Galaxy Force).Transformers Cybertron: Brimstone Due to his role as an antagonist, Brimstone is classified as a Decepticon in the toy line. However, his true allegiance in the television series is to Scourge, and he follows Scourge when he allies himself with the Autobots. His Hasbro and Takara tech specs indicated simply that he wasn't too bright - usually leaving the thinking to his partner Undermine. However, he is still extremely dangerous in combat. The Cyber Key info on the Hasbro website revealed that he did have one other love - playing Praxus Fold Em’ data cards at the Jungle Temple for Energon goodies and getting Undermine to do his chores (and vice versa).Brimstone (Decepticon Deluxe Beasts, Transformers: Cybertron) Animated series Brimstone is one of the servants of Scourge, the leader of Jungle Planet. Though originally the planet was plagued by poverty, marauders, and lawlessness, Scourge would manage to bring order through a policy of dictatorship. Brimstone would aid him in his rise to power, and would become one of his personal underlings and temple guardians. Often seen with Undermine, who also transformed into a prehistoric saurian, Brimstone's chief role in the series was that of a loyal underling and aerial scout. He is not very bright. As the Grand Black Hole continued to enlarge, Primus attempted to seal it. This was witnessed through giant space bridges on Velocitron by Brakedown, Clocker and Dirt Boss, on the planet Animatros by Backstop, Undermine and Brimstone, and on Earth (episode 42, "City"). Later, Brimstone would join the Autobots' alliance of Transformers throughout the galaxy along with Scourge and Undermine. He participated in the final battle against Galvatron. In the final episode of Transformers: Cybertron Optimus Prime proposed a new Space Bridge project using the power of the four Cyber Planet Keys and the four great ships. Many Autobots and former Decepticons joined in the project. Metroplex lead the Giant Planet ship and key with Drillbit, Undermine and Brimstone. Toys * Cybertron Brimstone (2005) :A new mold which came with a Cyber-Key accessory.http://ww.toynewsi.com/reviews.php?op=showcontent&id=628 :In 2006, a special edition figure was available as a Walmart exclusive. This release contained a DVD with the episode "Cybertron" as a promotional item - despite the fact that he was not in that episode. :There were plans to make a convention exclusive Transformers: Timelines Divebomb figure from a repainted Brimstone, but the figure was never made.BotCon 2006 - Botcon Unreleased Character Customs - Transformers Toys, News & Reviews - TFormers.com Transformers: Universe Brimstone is the name of a Mini-Con who turns into a dragon. He is part of a Kmart store exclusive set.transformers-fr_FR - default Toys * Universe Armada Series Mini-Con Brimstone (2008) :A redeco of Classics Nightscream. Transformers Brimstone is a Decepticon that transforms into a chopper. According to his bio, he was once the king of the roads of Cybertron until he developed a fierce rivalry with the Autobot Hubcap.TFW2005.com - Brimstone Brimstone was featured at Toyfair Australia 2010.Seibertron.com - Toyfair Australia 2010 Review, Biographies of Hubcap, Brimstone, WFC Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and More Despite not being part of the movie line,ActionFigs.com Brimstone's design is based on a motorcycle from the Revenge of the Fallen film seen in Mikaela's garage. Toys * Transformers Scout Brimstone (2010) :A Scout Class figure that transforms into a blue chopper decorated with green flames.Ben's World of Transformers - Brimstonehttp://www.oafe.net/yo/tfm2_brim.php :The mold for this figure is also used for Chopsaw in the 2011 Reveal the Shield line. References Category:Decepticons Category:Robotic dragons Category:Robotic pterosaurs Category:Mini-Cons Category:Fictional motorcycles